wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spell critical strike
Spell critical strike (often abbreviated as "spell crit") is when a spell attack does extra damage. A spell critical strike effect is when any other effect (usually, but not limited to, a heal) has an increased effect. Spell critical strikes have a generally low chance of occurring, however, you can increase your crit chance in certain ways: *Attributes *Talents (some classes) *Equipment *Potions (temporary) *Buffs (temporary) Spell critical strikes deal 150% normal damage without talents; however, most spellcasting classes have talents to increase it, most commonly to 200% normal damage. Spell critical heals heal for 150% of their normal amount. The base chance to critically strike with spells is based on the Intellect attribute. To see your chance to critically strike with spells, open your character pane and view your spell stats; however, talents that only increase the critical strike chance of certain spells (such as Incineration and Force of Will) will not be included in the character pane. Spell Critical Strike Rating The easiest method to increase the chance of a critical strike is to equip gear with the attribute "Improves spell critical strike rating by 'x'." For some classes, spell critical strike rating is of less value. Unlike Intellect, spell critical strike rating increases the chance to get a critical strike equally for all classes. At level 70, 22.1 spell critical strike rating increase the chance to critically hit with a spell by 1%. Formula For a level 70 character: * Every class except Warlocks uses: (Intellect/80) + (Spell Critical Strike Rating/22.08) + Class Specific Constant * Warlocks use : (Intellect/82) + (Spell Critical Strike Rating/22.08) + Class Specific Constant * Class Specific Constants: ** Druid - 1.85 ** Hunter - 3.6 ** Mage - .91 ** Paladin - 3.336 ** Priest - 1.24 ** Shaman - 2.2 ** Warlock - 1.701 ** Rogues and Warriors have a spell critical strike chance of 0% no matter what their Intellect is. However, the Warrior ability Thunder Clap uses Spell Critical Strike Rating to determine the chance to crit. Using Spell Crit Effectively When choosing between equipment with higher spell critical strike or higher +spell damage, there are some things to consider: * Spell damage rating increases dps by a flat value, and as such the less of it you have, the more adding one spell damage will (relatively) increase the damage you deal – in other words, at 100 +damage adding 1 spell damage will have a larger relative effect than if you have 1000 +damage. Spell crit scales with overall dps, thus one rating has the same effect on your overall dps no matter your spell damage – that is, adding 1% spell crit will raise your dps by the same relative amount whether you have 100 or 1000 +damage. With increasingly high spell damage, spell crit's absolute value rises dramatically. * Some classes have abilities or talents which proc off of spell critical strikes, as do some items. * Spell crit can lead to more unpredictable damage. As such, it can be powerful, but unreliable. * In a group, a string of spell crits can lead to pulling aggro off the tank (and possibly a dead caster). * Many spells, particularly DoTs, cannot crit. Spells that have a direct damage component and a DoT component (e.g. Holy Fire) are able to crit on the direct damage component but not the DoT. Category:Combat